


you need a bad boy to blow your mind

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sexting, Smut, eric is a huge thirsty dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has never been the type to send out thirsty drunk texts, but apparently tonight he's missing Jack a little extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need a bad boy to blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute (slightly smutty) little fic based on this post I found on Tumblr:  
> http://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/140707953550/ultralorcl-sext-r-u-nakey

**Jack** collapsed onto his bed, absolutely exhausted after a full day of training with the Falconers. He tore his clothes off and threw them every which way, not having anywhere near enough energy to be tidy tonight. He needed to get his head on that damn pillow, ASAP.

He quickly brushed his teeth, eyes drooping and body not cooperating. He groaned a little to himself as he did the bare minimum, wiped off his face, then returned to his bed. He was already starting to drift off when he heard his phone buzz on the table next to the bed. He sighed and rolled over, not looking as he reached his arm out to grab his phone. He unlocked it and blinked in the brightness that he forgot to turn down.

Once he blinked the spots out of his eyes, he saw the cause of the vibration: a text from _Eric_. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He tried to send him a text goodnight every night, but he was too tired to even consider that tonight. He was still happy to see a text from Eric though.

He opened it, expecting to see something cute about how much Bitty missed him or that he was thinking of Jack, but instead only saw:

_hey. r u nakey?_

He frowned a little bit and sat up in the bed. That definitely didn’t sound like something Eric would say, let alone attempt to start a conversation with. He typed out a quick response:

**Bitty, did somebody steal your phone or something? Um…no I’m not**

He didn’t lock the phone, he sat staring as the little bubble popped up that told him Eric was typing.

_nope, its me silly! can u be nakey?_

Now he was really confused. The only explanation was that Bitty had had way too much to drink at a Haus party.

**You’re drunk, aren’t you**

_hehe, maybe a lil bit. i miss you jAck!!! send me a nakey picture please :(_

Jack chuckled at his phone, shaking his head endearingly.

**Not right now sorry, I’m exhausted. Plus you’re drunk, drunk sexting you is no fun, it’s better when you’re coherent**

What he received next almost changed his mind.

_aw cmon u sleepyhead, i was all prepared and everything :(((_

This was accompanied by a picture of Eric, lying face down in his bed with his adorable ass up in the air. Jack felt his dick harden just a little but he closed out of the picture before he got any ideas.

**Bitty, I already said not tonight. As much as I would love to see and do more, I have another day of training tomorrow so I should really get some rest.**

_you're no fun at alllll, now i hav to jerk off and pretend ur here. not fair_

Jack sighed. He wished he could be of more help but he really did have to get to sleep if he wanted to survive the following day.

**I love you, make good choices. Hopefully I’ll see you soon?**

All he received in return was an angry devil emoji, but after a few seconds Eric also responded with a smiling one and a heart.

_soon, please! love u too Jack, miss u butts!!_

_*bunches lol_

_but i sure miss the booty 2 *peach emoji*_

He smiled down at his phone and closed his eyes, picturing Eric sitting in his bed in the Haus alone while a party raged on underneath him. Suddenly he felt a little bit guilty. He thought for a second, then jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, removed his underwear and snapped a quick picture of his backside. He sent it to Bitty along with a heart emoji, then replaced the garment and returned to his bed.

_jack zimerman, your butt is the 9th wonder of the world. thank u for blessing me with its presnce_

**You’re welcome Bitty. Goodnight. *sleeping emoji***


End file.
